<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you really thought this was a good idea?? by ATotalNightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402683">you really thought this was a good idea??</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare'>ATotalNightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It's to be expected, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, chatfic, dumb chatfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif: you thought this was a good idea??????</p><p>Washington: well damn do i want any of my friends to be hurt</p><p>Grif: you literally shot donut once</p><p>Washington: y'know what fair</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you really thought this was a good idea??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Washington made a group chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Washington added Tucker, Caboose, Sarge, and 4 others</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grif: tf is this</p><p> </p><p>Washington: a group chat</p><p> </p><p>Tucker: lmao why????? do u even know us dude</p><p> </p><p>Washington: obviously, and i know you tend to get hurt every 2 seconds so i made this in case anyone gets seriously injured and needs help</p><p> </p><p>Grif: clearly u dnt know us well enough</p><p> </p><p>Simmons: Yeah! And also, Grif, please type properly, it's killing me.</p><p> </p><p>Grif: who tf r u 2 tell me what 2 do</p><p> </p><p>Simmons: It's physically killing me please.....</p><p> </p><p>Caboose: HI EVERYONE</p><p> </p><p>Carolina: Hello, Caboose.</p><p> </p><p>Caboose: hi agent carolina :D</p><p> </p><p>Donut: Hello Caboose!! How are you?? And how is Freckles doing?</p><p> </p><p>Caboose: he's very good!!! so am i!!</p><p> </p><p>Washington: please get back to the subject,,,,</p><p> </p><p>Tucker: lmao what subject dude???? the subject that u clearly don't know us well enough that u didn't think we'd immediately destroy this chat??</p><p> </p><p>Washington: y'know what, i tried</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Washington has left the chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tucker: oh no you don't</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Washington has joined the chat</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Washington: end my suffering.</p><p> </p><p>Tucker: oh stop being so dramatic you big baby</p><p> </p><p>Grif: yeah wash stop being so dramatic. all you blues are dramatic anyways. be a red</p><p> </p><p>Washington: what if i don't want to</p><p> </p><p>Sarge: AGENT WASHINGTON, I ORDER YOU TO SWITCH TEAMS TO THE BETTER, MORE HONORABLE TEAM!</p><p> </p><p>Washington: absolutely not</p><p> </p><p>Tucker: is it bc you like me ;^)</p><p> </p><p>Washington: you're insufferable, and you know it tucker</p><p> </p><p>Tucker: aw :(</p><p> </p><p>Grif: WAIT</p><p> </p><p>Grif: CAN I ADD LOCUS?????</p><p> </p><p>Washington: i mean,,,, sure,,,???? do you even have the ability to do that?</p><p> </p><p>Grif: :D</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Locus joined the chat.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Locus left the chat.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Grif: oh cmon</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Locus joined the chat.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Locus: Stop adding me.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Locus left the chat.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Locus joined the chat.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Locus: Fine, what do you want?</p><p> </p><p>Grif: YAY HI PARTNER!!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Locus: I did not sign up for this.</p><p> </p><p>Washington: no one did</p><p> </p><p>Tucker: literally, wash just added everyone cause he thought it was a '''good idea'''</p><p> </p><p>Washington: it was and you know it!</p><p> </p><p>Tucker: literally WHAT made you think that???</p><p> </p><p>Washington: direct contact! what if we get separated and someones in danger and we don't know??? damn it tucker do you not think</p><p> </p><p>Tucker: lmaoooo stop being so paranoid????</p><p> </p><p>Locus: It is a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>Tucker: oh not you too</p><p> </p><p>Locus: It's practical. I'd say Washington is the only person with a braincell here.</p><p> </p><p>Tucker: dude you basically were obsessed with wash back on chorus are you sure this isn't just a tactic to suck his dick or smth</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Locus left the chat.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tucker: HA</p><p> </p><p>Grif: &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Locus joined the chat.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Locus: <em>Let me leave.</em></p><p> </p><p>Grif: HELL no!! we're stuck here too now you have to be here too</p><p> </p><p>Simmons: Grif, with better typing? Never thought i'd see the day.</p><p> </p><p>Grif: no. fukc off simmons. stfu</p><p> </p><p>Simmons: Now the day has gone, i saw salvation for a moment, and now it is gone, never to be seen again.</p><p> </p><p>Grif: r u taking dramatics lessons frm wash</p><p> </p><p>Washington: for gods sake i'm not dramatic?????????</p><p> </p><p>Grif: U R STOP DENYING IT</p><p> </p><p>Locus: Washington please ban me, you're the only one with sense.</p><p> </p><p>Washington: sorry locus, i left and the group leader permissions were handed to tucker</p><p> </p><p>Locus: Dang it.</p><p> </p><p>Tucker: man commits genocide, draws line at saying fuck</p><p> </p><p>Locus: I hate you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>